The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, which has the denominated varietally as `Burpeachone`. The `Burpeachone` Peach Tree produces an exceptionally high quality, peach which is mature for harvesting and shipment in the early season. Another unique aspect of the `Burpeachone` is that it yields a very firm peach that has a high eating quality.